Severe sepsis is the leading cause of acute kidney injury (“AKI”) and its incidence is increasing.
The two leading clinical conditions associated with AM are sepsis and cardiac surgery. In the largest epidemiologic study to date (>120,000), Bagshaw et al. found that AKI occurred in 36% of intensive care unit patients and that the most common primary diagnosis was sepsis. Similarly, in a large international observational study of AKI requiring renal replacement therapy (RRT), approximately 50% of subjects had sepsis. Direct comparisons of incidence of AKI arising from sepsis vs. cardiac surgery have not been made but two studies in cardiac surgery found incidence rates of 16% and 19% while the incidence in patients with sepsis was twice as great. Furthermore, while the rates of cardiac surgery are steadily declining, sepsis incidence continues to climb. Severe sepsis currently affects more than 750,000 Americans each year and the incidence rises exponentially with age, suggesting that the number of cases will rise in coming years as baby boomers age.
Patients with septic shock who require high dose vasopressors have a mortality of over 80%. Currently, no specific type of vasopressor (e.g. norepinephrine, vasopressin, dopamine) has been shown to improve outcome. Importantly, patients on high dose catecholamines (e.g., dopamine, epinephrine, norepinephrine) for septic shock often develop tachyphylaxis, limiting the utility of these agents in the sickest patients. Vasopressin, which has been used as an adjuvant with cathecholamines, has not been shown to improve outcomes in patients with septic shock. In the subset of patients whose mean arterial pressure cannot be maintained with current vasopressors, septic shock is uniformly fatal.
Accordingly, there exists a need for the addition of an effective drug for the treatment of hypotension that does not have the deleterious effects of the present range of treatments.